Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2001-85748 (hereinafter referred to as patent document 1) and Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2001-148514 (hereinafter referred to as patent document 2) propose a light emitting device which comprises a LED chip, a circuit board mounting the LED chip, a metal frame (e.g. made of aluminum) surrounding the LED chip on the surface of the circuit board, an encapsulation member (e.g. made of transparent resin such as epoxy resin and silicone resin) filled within the frame to encapsulate the LED chip and bonding wires connected to the LED chip. The frame disclosed in the Patent document 1 and 2 is shaped to have an opening area which becomes greater as it is spaced away from the circuit board and is finished to have a mirror interior face which serves as a reflector reflecting a light emitted from the LED chip. However, the above light emitting device is found unsatisfactory in extracting the light efficiently because of that the light radiated from the side faces of the LED chip is absorbed in the circuit board, or leaked through a junction between the frame and the circuit board.